


That Time Dean Was In A First Kiss Video

by thatwhirringsound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, He really wants to jump Cas' bones, Like those first kiss videos, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Stunned Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwhirringsound/pseuds/thatwhirringsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean agrees to be in a 'kiss a stranger' video, enter Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Dean Was In A First Kiss Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauralal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauralal/gifts).



The thing is, Dean never did this kind of thing.

But when the cute girl had asked him to join in on an experiment and offered money, well, who was he to refuse? Sammy was shooting up like a weed, and it was hard to keep money in the bank between his college courses and working two jobs. So, yah, here he is.

They had handed out forms saying that they consented to being video taped. Apparently he was going to get to make out with some other random person. Something about their reactions and human passion or something. Getting paid to kiss a cute girl? Dean should have become a Psychology major.

The room he was led into was white, sheets draped on the floor and walls, lights blinding and hot. There were people scurrying around, making sure the equipment was ready. He was placed in front of the cameras, standing awkwardly as they prepped him, telling him to do whatever comes naturally, to be honest about he feels, that sort of thing.

What he is not expecting is the (totally hot) guy that they lead into the room.

Guy, boy, man, _person with a penis_ , yah…

He has on a sweater vest (of all things) and glasses sit evenly on his thin nose. And _damn those eyes were blue_ , sex hair sticking up all over the place.

“Okay, we’re rolling, go ahead guys.”

The voice snaps him back into the moment, and then it hits him that he was about to _make out with another dude on camera_. Next time he was getting Sammy to read any contracts he signs. He should have known it wouldn’t be so easy.

“Um..”

“Hello,” a thin (but strong) hand is held out to him, “my name is Castiel.”

Dean wipes the sweat off of his hand against his jeans before grasping the other man’s, “Uh, yah, I’m Dean.”

Cue the awkward silence. Neither is quite willing to initiate any action, Dean has his hands shoved deep in his pockets while Cas (Cas? what?) fiddles with the edge of his shirt. He uses slender fingers to push the glasses back up his nose, staring at Dean intently.

“So, how did you get dragged into this?”

A smirk makes its way across full lips, “My sister.” Castiel nods his head over towards a red haired girl standing off to the side, who waves their attention away, urging them on. “I believe they are waiting for us to kiss.”

Dean felt like an idiot, fidgeting and blushing like a school girl. “Right, um, so, do we just--”

Hands grasp the front of his leather jacket, yanking him into a mind-melting kiss. He flatlines for a minute, Castiel pressing his body into Dean’s, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer. That spurs Dean into action, one hand finding the shorter man’s hips while the other weaves itself into that glorious sex hair. Dean tips Castiel’s head to the side, deepening the kiss, licking at the seam of his lips.

Cas’ tongue snakes into his mouth, eliciting a groan. He shivers when it begins massaging the roof of his mouth, and he pulls the other man closer, trying to push their bodies together until they are one person. He feels like Castiel is _consuming_ him, stoking a fire in his belly, and dear _God_ he has never felt so intense from a simple _kiss_ before in his life. It felt as if his entire world was narrowed down on this, and somewhere in the back of his mind he thought about how Cas totally had the nerdy dude with repressed sexual prowess thing going on.

That glorious mouth is pulling back much too soon, untangling their bodies slowly, leaving one, two, three pecks on his lips before making its way out of his space. Dean feels cold at the loss, wishing that he could pull Cas into his space again (he’s straightening his glasses, they’d been knocked sideways, and Dean wants to put those slender fingers to a different use). The other man has a lustful smirk on his face, letting the blonde know that the blue-eyed kissing god was not done with him.

It’s through a daze that Dean remembers being pulled into a separate room to answer some questions about his experience. He’s sure what he says makes no sense, his brain feels like liquid. Suddenly money has been pushed into his hands and he’s blinking into the sunlight outside. Dean doesn’t know what to do now, but he feels a bit of a pang when he realizes he doesn’t have any way to contact Castiel, the guy was probably long gone, or gossiping about him with that sister of his.

He feels like an abandoned one-night-stand as he makes his way from the building. “Dean.” He looks up, and there’s Castiel sitting on a bench. A funny feeling fills him when he realizes that the other man had been waiting for him. “I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch.”

Castiel looks shy almost, like Dean won’t want to be with him now that they are no longer in front of a camera. It throws him off, the person before him is very different from the confident man that had just kissed his brains out. Dean throws on his best smile, “Yah, sure, I guess you owe me for molesting me just now.”

Castiel narrows his eyes, squinting through his glasses, “I believe if that were the logic then you should be paying, as I’m quite positive you enjoyed my ‘molestation’.” And gosh, the air quotes shouldn’t be so cute.

Dean slings an arm around the other man’s shoulder, “Yah, okay, Cas, let’s go.”

“Cas?”

Dean pulls away slightly, “Is, um, is that okay?”

A sweet, soft kiss is placed on his cheek, “Yes, it’s perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://forgottentrenchcoats.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Livejournal](http://whirringsounds.livejournal.com)


End file.
